sex drugs and lies
by kyuu-vixen the awsome
Summary: what if naruto never became a ninja if what if he was a crime lord instend, after the betryal of his frirst team( different team he graduated on the second try) now 7 years later naruto owns the best club in the slums and the biggest crime organizane under his thumb. now narutos out for pay back what better way when corrupting the future ninja of kohana


so here is anouther new story :) i really hope you guys enjoy it and for those wondering i think either broken soul or howling kitsune will be next to be updated i think :) now on with the show

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

as day light faded in the village of kohana the hustle and bustle of day to day slowly died down. but on the darker side of town the night was just starting theives, crooks, drug lords pimps, at night all these and more crawled all of their holes to do their nasty deeds and dirty work. it is here in this nasty underbelly of the village we find a somewahat rundown building called kitsunes brothel well known for high end strippers and whores and the ocasional drug deal. kitsunes palace is owned by the one naruto usumaki, who had quit being a ninja after haveing his first team try to kill him. he had tried to find a job but was always turned down due to the demon inside him. it was here here in the slums where he had been taken in by a grumpy old women named yaga she ran a small run down brothel where he severed drinks and cleaned in return for liveing space and food. he had been 14 when one of the regulars had requested him instead of the other whores it. was then the infamous kyuubi was born word on the street was if you were picked by kyuubi youd go to kimi sama and back sex on 2 legs and a tounge as skilled as the demon he was named after and hot as hell fire. there wasnt a man or women alive who wouldnt want to share his bed. that was 7 years ago the little brothel naruto had worked at was now owned by him and one of the best his name was feared as well as as his counter part was loved. it is here our story starts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX naruto's povXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i licked my fingers swiftly counting the cash that had been handed to me i scowled "your 5 grand short hibiki." hibiki "gluped n-no im sure its all there i most certainly did t-take any." i sighed and stood up wrapping an arm around the man who dealed my supplies i crooned " nownow hibki your a good man i know that." hibiki shrunk in relief i grinned "but your such a bad liar." hibiki pales and tried to step away but he wasnt qick enough as my blade buried its self in his throut. i smiled as hibiki choked plucking my money from his jacket. i snapped my fingers summoning one of my top guard zabuza to exsact. i handed zabuza some cash " get this filth out of my office. zubaza huled the body up handing me my knife and snorted " what got you in such i fine mood brat" i grinned zabuza and haku were the only ones able to call me that they were the closeest i had to family, i floped on the sofa cleaning my knife " did you forget already zabuza today is the day all the little ninja graduate and what is the first thing alittle ninja do when the pass?" zabuza grinned though you couldnt tell with his mask " they party and drink" i grinned evily " that they do and where better to do away from prying eye then the slums. make sure we have a table just for them most of this group are clan heir whitch mean theyll only be hitting the best places tonight make sure were one of them got it" zabu grinned and snapped a salute " you got it brat." i smiled az zabuza left tonight would be a great night if i was right and i useally was then we could get the clan heirs hooked on vices anything from drugs to sex and with the money they could get theyd pay a pretty penney once they were hooked. i stood and hit a button on the intercom "haku" a voice immedently anwser with a bit of static "yes naru" i pours my self a shot " put on something nice and see iff you cant get our little heirs to pay us a vist." the voice crackled back " sure naru by the you still hanging with me and zabuza tonight?" i grinned " you know i wouldnt miss it haku" i sat in my chair with my feet up the ninja would be here soon i grinned as i lite my cig i think tonight it was time for kyuubi to come out and play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with the rookies XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a group of freash genin stood on the corner argueing on wether they should actually do this, there was ino yamanka, kiba inzuka, neji and hinata hyuua, and sakura haruno. "come one " ino whined " were finally adults lets go out and have some fun" "yea" kiba yelled " comeon lets go party" kiba grabed hinata and sakura running into the now busy slums with ino and neji fallowing. the genins looked around with wide eye takeing in every blinking light seeing things that you never see in broad day light. ino glupped maybe this wasnt sych a hot idea but she couldnt cave now ninja were brave! dammit! " so um where should we start" ino said glaceing around but before anyone could anwser a voice chimed in " oh you guys look abit lost you must be new here maybe i could leand a hand?" the genin looked over and became speechless standing in frount of them was the most beatuiful girl they'ev ever seen. she had pale cream colored skin with midnight black hair and soft choclate eyes she wore a tight ice blue mini dress with matching heel and a snow white fur boa. the girl smiled " im haku " ino shook herself " im ino and this is kiba neji hinata and sakura" haku smiled its nice to meet you all" kiba finally mange to pick he jaw up " it nice to meet you pretty lady so do you know where we can find a good time?" ino rolled her eyes while hinata and sakura blushed and neji just looked on impassivly. haku smiled undisturbied by kibas atempt to flirt " i know a great place it got good music and drinks." ino smiled " show us the way haku"

soon enough every one was standing in front of a hot pink building with a purple neon sign that blinked and plused flashing kitsunes palace. as they stepped in ino gasped " w-what is this place" haku smiled " a strip club mostly" hinanta eeped as the boy look around all of a sudden the light got low and haku squealed and pulled them to the front of the stage " ooooo kyuubi is danceing tonight you guys just have to see him!" hianta look up speaking for the frist time that night " k-k-k-k-kyuubi?" haku nodded "kyuubi is the highest end stripper and whore in all over kohana he is a sex god" ino blushed just thinking about what haku had said even neji look intrested. haku squealed "oh oh its starting"

the lights turned red and pointed at the stage and the music started and a man no god stepped out in nothing but black jeans. tan sun kissed skin and waist length firey red hair he danced and gyrated to the song s.e.x by nickled back makeing wemon and men scream for more. haku smiled and stepped back from the genin not one of them would leave here pure tonight they would all be corrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXhinata's povXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

this was the most embrresing night ever i dont know howino talked me into this much less neji nii-san. we fallowed a girl name haku to one of the many buildings that surrounded us. something was off about her but i couldnt qutie place it she seemed just too nice for a place like this maybe the others didnt see it but i did. no matter how many light they put up i could still see the drugs the blood that was in every corner of the slums. i looked up when haku spoke about kyuubi. wkyuubi was the demon who destoryed our home why would anyone take its name. i turned to ask neji to take me home i didnt like it here, and then HE walked out. the most beautiful man no god i have ever seen he was amazing with his red hair even his eyes were red. i couldnt take my eyes away from him i felt so warm and getter even hotter by the second i wanted to touch him. to be near him have him kiss me and hold me. but i couldnt move i was frozen wispered him name "kyuubi" and he looked at me his red eyes pulling me in glowing with lust and want and need he wisper "hinata" my pussy throbbed and my hands went down i want i i need him, and then the lights came back up and he was gone i wanted to cry no no! bring him back i turned to neji but he was gone as were ino kiba and sakura i tured about to panic when think man with pale skin and bandages covering his took hold of my shoulder i gulpped " are you hinata" he growled i nodded to scared to speak." here" he growled shoveing paper into my hands. i looked down at the and my hear skiped a beat it read

"_ my dearest hinata i saw you tonight in the crowd i counldnt take my eyes away from you i know you are my soul mate the love of my life my one and only please come to my room after the show. i wat to meet my lover in person please say you will come marely fallow my friend zabuza he can take you to me- kyuubi_

my heart flutter kyuubi my kyuubi wanted me? he loved me? i turned to the man besides me " take me to him" zabuza grinned or adleast i think he did " with pleasure he growled. i fallowed him through the crowd and through a crutain of red beads and down a hallway to a red door with the glittery word kyuubi written on it. zabuza opened the door practicaly pushing me and slamming it shut. i lloked around most of the room was different shades of red with some clothes strewn here or there and the biggest bed i have ever seen but wear was he? " hello my love" a voice purred i turn to my god a he was even more beautifal up close. he stepped forward holding my cheek " oh my dearest hinata how iv waited so long for you" i quivered at his touch its felt sogood " i- i- i-" kyuubi pulled me into him " do not speak hinata let me show you how i feel" the world exsploaded as kyuubi kissed me his tounge slid againest mine everything tingled as he pulled away. "n-no please dont stop!" i cried out kyuubi chuckled "as you wish my love" he kiessed me roughly sending shocks through me i moaned as his moved to nip my neck pulling off my jacket. "mmmm fishnet hinata so bold" i blushed at his coment. he smiled and kissed me again gaspped as i felt him rub my clit " ah ah k-kyuubi!" he growled and rubbed faster as i squrimed makeing me yell when he pushed 2 fingers in. kyuubi growlled lowly pushing his fingers faster niping and sucking my neck "what do you want my love tell me" i pushed into to him " PLEASE KYUUBI FUCK ME" i screamed kyuubi growled louder ripping away my pants " mmmm my love" he quickly shove his cock into me staying still long enough for the pain to fade before pounding me into the bed. i screamed as wave after wave of pleasure ripped though me. it felt so good "kyuubi yes yes more more kyuubi!" kyuubi moan my name before pulling me up right bounceing me on his dick as we moved togther. everything as a blur of pleasure as i came screaming his name felling he cum fill till i thought i would brust .we slwoly laid on the bed as i snuggled up to him. my eye sliding shut i heard him purr " you are mine hinanta all mine" i snuggled closer "all yours kyuubi all yours"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXnormal povXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

kyubbi held hinata close his soft smile turning evil as he drifted off never seeing the slave seal on the back her neck glow and fade away signiling its was complete . hinata hyuuga now belong the the kyuubi now and forever...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so :) what did you guys think pretty good ja ^_^ please feed the reveiw button he so loney


End file.
